Dipper Pines Reborn
a teenage girl with long flowing red hair and freckles sat on a metal bench-like block. she was dressed like a lumberjack and, sleeping on her lap was a pre-teen girl with long brown hair and, wearing a brightly colored sweater with some random image on it. Wendy sighed sharply as she stroked Mable's hair. ~i can't belive this is happening... never in my fifteen years of life in Gravity Falls had i wished that things could be 'Dull' and 'Boring', again. ANYTHING would be better than This.~ Wendy looked up and saw a young woman whose body was covered in brown fur/hair and, was wearing a somewhat shredded looking black uniform with a pinstripe "X" on it. the beastial woman (Scarlett) pushed a crate of Purple and Red crystals on a cart. "SCARLETT!!, where are th-!!?" "RIGHT HERE, O' Might Leader..." grumbled Scarlett Wendy looked down and sighed. "dipper..." -----------------Flashback---------------- "YOU LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE YOU JERK!!!" shouted Wendy a grey skinned teen (Abraxas) clenched his fist and grinded his teeth, growling like a beast. as Wendy reloaded the blower with another baseball..Abraxas lunged at her. Wendy quickly fired another shot.. which Abraxas defleted with an energized slash. Before Wendy could reload again, Abraxas kocked her down. he then turned and looked..seeing that Dipper and Mable were gone. even more anger boiled within the half demon. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" roared Abraxas in rage Wendy groaned as she tried to get up. but, Abraxas stomped on her hand..HARD. "AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" cried out Wendy in pain Furious, Abraxas grappled her throat lifted her up and slammed her body against a tree. he pressed her HARD against it, breathing heavily and snorting with rage. Wendy herself grappled at his arm, struggling to breath from his vice-like grip. she tried to kick him..but, this proved pointless: Wendy was completly at his "mercy." Abraxas was about ready to kill her. THEN..he got an EVIL idea. "BOY!!" shouted Abraxas, clearly addressing Dipper "I know you have "feelings" for this one. So, listen and Listen WELL.. Either you surrender that Book of yours.. or, i will KILL the only girl that you've ever loved." Wendy opened her eyes, staring at Abraxas Abraxas smirked as he raised his hand up. black shadow-like energy materialized, forming what looked like a jagged blade. "i'm WAIT-ING..." said Abraxas out-loud Wendy breathed heavily, afraid that she really was going to die. like so many other 'pretty girls' on those cheesy slasher movies. "ONE..TWO..THREE..FOUR.." Began Abraxas, counting "NINE...TE-" "WAIT!!!" Abraxas stopped. he turned and saw Dipper suddenly standing there. unknown to him, Mable was hiding..and, watching. "P-Please..don't hurt her." repeated Dipper Wendy stared at Dipper in disbelief. she couldn't believe he was risking his life for her. Abraxas then tossed her aside. he glared down at Dipper as he approached him. "the book..NOW!!" Dipper shook fearfully as he removed his backpack. opening it up, he slowly pulled out and old and aged book. he showed it to Abraxas..who promtly snatched it away. "YE-EH-EH-ES!!, YE-EEEEEES!!!!" exclaimed Abraxas "The guidebook to the Mysteries of Gravity Falls, Oregon is Finally MINE!!" Abraxas looked at the cover..then, grimaced. The cover sported a six-finger hand..with the number "3" on it. "Three??..THREE!!?" Abraxas gripped the book tightly in his hand, growling in his throat. "This is only the Third Volume..WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!!? this book could be Useless, even DANGEROUS without the other two!!" Abraxas looked back at Dipper, glaring angrily. "Where..ARE..the Rest!??" Dipper gulped. "I..I d-don't kno-" Abraxas suddenly grabbed Dipper by his shirt, almost throttling him. "DON'T LIE TO ME, BOY!!!" shouted Abraxas "You've had this book in you're posession since DAY ONE. you MUST know of the other volumes, now: WHERE ARE THEY!!?" "I Don't Know!!, I REALLY don't know. Number Three is all i had, i didn't even know their were two others." Abraxas eyed Dipper glumly. "Kid..the book has a big "3" on it. do you Honestly expect me to believe that your SOOOO Stupid to not even suspect that there was a "1" and "2" just like it??!" Dipper gulped hard. "ummm..Yes??" In rage, Abraxas tossed Dipper down. the boy looked at as Abraxas stared down at him. "I don't care if you have them or not!! you WILL find those books and bring them to me." Abraxas then eyed Wendy (who just recovered) he then shot a beam at her, encasing Wendy in a bubble of dark energy. "WENDY!!!" exclaimed Dipper "You have THREE DAYS to find and deliver those books to me.." began Abraxas "If you fail to deliever them to me in time OR, if you're missing so much as ONE of the two then, Wendy will DIE..Slowly and Painfully. and, i'll make you WATCH every single horrific moment of it." Dipper began to panic. "B-B-But, i don't know where to start looking!!" "I don't care HOW you do it..just DO IT!! or, else Wendy's death..will be on YOUR HANDS." "BUT-!!" "Three Days, Dip..THREE. DAYS." With that, shadows came alive and engulped Abraxas and Wendy. when they finally faded..both of them were gone, leaving Dipper all alone. --------of Flashback---------- Wendy clenched her fist, gritting her teeth in anger. ~b******... if there's Any justice in the world, that son-of-a-b*tch will get what's coming to him.~ Mable then began to wimper in her sleep. Wendy looked down at the girl..and, heard her whisper one word. "d-dipper..." Wendy frowned, feeling tears well up in her eyes. she stroked Mable's hair and sighed sharply. "i'm sorry, mable..i really am." ---------Flashback--------- "I got you the books, NOW LET HER GO!!!" shouted Dipper Abraxas just chuckled evily. "nope..i don't think so." Dipper looked at the half-demon, confused. "W-What??! but..WE HAD A DEAL!!" "I know..but, the whole time i've had her captive she's been nothing but an 'Annoying Little Bitch' so, i think i'd rather Shut-Her-Up-FOR-GOOD." Abraxas then charged his fist and aimed it at Wendy. Wendy gasped, her heart slowing to a pause. "buh-by, Wendy..." said Abraxas with a smirk Wendy gulped hard. This was it..she was going to Die. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Dipper suddenly ran up in front of Wendy. Abraxas fired, hitting Dipper point blank in the chest with his dark energy beam. Wendy stared blankly at Dipper's still body. the shrilling sound of Mable's screams ringing in her ears. "DIPPPEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!" a single tear fell down Wendy's cheek. "no." --------of Flashback---------- Wendy shed some tears, crying softly. ~why??..why did this have to happen?? Why punish Dipper??!, he did nothing wrong!!, did NOTHING to Anyone!! god, i wish he shot ME, instead of Him.~ a woman with bright red skin, long dark red hair full pink reptilian eyes and wearing a black short sleeved top and short pants walked over. "WELL??!" Scarlett grumbled. "Metronium successfully converted, madame: we now have '55%'." Helix grinned. "EXEL-LENT..all we need is a little more, and we'll be ready." Scarlett scoffed. to which Helix eyes her. "Something on you're MIND, Scarlett??" Scarlett crossed her arms. "I still think this is all a waste of Time and Resources. we have NO IDEA if this will even work, it's Never been done before!!" Helix smirked slyly, then spoke. "Scarlett..this is Science. and, Science is ALL about Trial and Error. I don't expect to get it right on the first try. but, i DO expect to succeed..Eventually." Scarlett scoffed again, crossing her arms and turning away. "alota' trouble we're going through for just "One Boy." Wendy eyed Scarlett from her seat, recalling yet another memory. -----Flashback-------- Wendy held Mable in her arms as the two watched a machine scan Dipper's motionless body as it lay on a metal slab. "Bio-Scans are complete..and, the results are not good." began a scientist "though he (miraculously) survived, the boy's frail body obsorbed a staggering amount of Dark Energy from Abraxas energy beam attack. and, like a poison, it has already begun degrading his health bit-by-bit. i calculate that by dawn tomorrow..Dipper Pines will be NO MORE." "NO!!" Mable suddenly jumped out of Wendy's arm and ran to her brother. she held his cold hand tightly, fresh tears falling down her cheek. Helix whistled loudly. "that kid of yours is pretty powerful." a 'creature' with bright red skin, snow white hair four yellow-and-red eyes and horn shapes on his head turned and scoffed. Helix then looked back to the scientist. "can his body be Purged of the dark energies??" "Yes..but, he's obsorbed large quantities. and, i fear that any attempt at purging them..would ALSO prove fatal." Helix raised an eyebrow. "so, he wouldn't Survive??" "no, madame." Wendy fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes. "no.." Helix then put her hands together and, twiddled her long talon-like fingers, pondering. "hmmm...if any attempt at purging his body proves harmful to his lifeforce...then, may i suggest we 'move it' someplace else." Scath eyed Helix. "Wait..you're not suggesting-" "YES." said Helix "a "Soul Transfer." "Transfer??" said Scarlett, confused. "Into WHERE??!" Helix grinned sinisterly. -------of Flashback-------- "Look, 'I' may be conquerer bent of Cosmic Domination. but, unlike TRIGON..I have a sense of Honor. and, saving the life of a young boy is WORTH the effort." "Y-Yeah, but-" Helix faced Scarlett, glaring at her. "AND, this is MY Warship!! and, as 'COMMANDER', everyone aboard are to do as I COMMAND!!!" Helix grabbed Scarlett by her shirt. "now, go get me MORE Metronium!! and, while you're at it..go keep an eye on that Four-Eyed Demon!!" "uhh..y-yes, madame." Scarlett walked off. Helix sighed, then put on a smile as she approached Wendy (and, the sleeping Mable.) "Comfortable??" Wendy eyed Helix. ~I can't believe i'm placing my Trust in 'these people' Afterall, Helix (despite what she says) is a villain, no better than Abraxas and, her 'partner' Scarlett doesn't seem to care about us. and, Worse: Scath is Abraxas FATHER. so, i don't feel safe whenever he's in the room. Last i checked: 'The lesser of Two Evils is STILL Evil.' but, it seems i have No Choice but to place my faith in them. I don't have any superhuman powers..OR, advanced technology. otherwise, i'd fight off Abraxas myself. so, i have no choice...one i hope i don't live to regret.~ "I'll be fine..once Dipper is okay." said Wendy Helix grinned. "oh, i assure you..he's in Good Hands." Wendy looked at Helix. "are you SURE this will work??" "Positive..i did the calculations Myself." replied Helix "but, Scarlett said-" "Scarlett says MANY things!! but, that doesn't mean she's Always right." Wendy exhaled sharply. then, Helix spoke again. "look..why don't you go have some rest, you look like you need it. once we are ready to proceed with our 'experiment' we'll let you know." Wendy wanted to object. but, a loud yawn from her confirmed that Helix was indeed correct. "(deep sigh) fine..i guess i could use some sleep." "then, Come..i'll take you to a room." Wendy held Mable tightly and got up off her seat. as Helix walked off, Wendy (reluctantly) followed into a long corridor. after what felt likr an hour. Helix finally stopped at a metallic door. she placed her hand on a panel. it scanned her palm and promptly beeped. the door split into two vertical halves opening with a 'swooshing' sound. Helix walked in, and Wendy followed. the room was standard size. and, had at least two beds. it looked rather comfortable. "You're 'Stateroom', madame." said Helix with slight sarcasm Wendy eyed her, then approached a bed. she laid Mable down upon it..then, Helix approached. "HERE..lemme help." Helix fluffed up a soft pillow and, (to Wendy's surprise) gently placed Mable's head upon it. she then place the covers over her and, then 'affectionetly' patted her head. "wow..you almost seem 'human." said Wendy with sarcasm Helix eyed her, but simply chuckled. "Despite my.."appearance", i DO have experience when it comes to parenting. LONG before i became Helix, i was 'Helen Lynx': Gifted Scientist and a Single Mother." Wendy looked at Helix, actually stunned that she had a child. "you..had a kid??" Helix nodded. "yes..a son, i named his Shade." said Helix, 'pride' in her voice "w-what happened to him??" Helix paused, then tried to speak. "We, uhh..went our 'sepperate ways' after i became THIS, we both pursued differing careers. I am a Conquerer bent on Cosmic Domination. HE is a Vigilante who fights Criminals and Villains. needless to say..We don't see 'eye-to-eye', anymore." "oh." "But, DO NOT mistaken my villianous tendancies for 'Cruelty.' unlike MOST, i have my own Code..and, i would NEVER harm an innocent child." Helix then patted Mable on the head again. "such a SWEET Girl.. she kinda reminds of Myself when i was young." Helix then snickered. "meaning she may grow to be Independant, Successful..and, POWERFUL." Wendy scowled at this (which Helix smirked at) Helix then turned back and faced Wendy. "WELL, i really must be going. experience has taught me to NEVER allow Scarlett to be alone for too long. and, i don't really trust that Demon on my warship..we're Rivals, you know." Wendy nodded. "i..understand." "GOOD, then i bid you 'adeu.' just call if you need anything." Helix turned and walked out the room. once the door closed, Wendy exhaled as she flopped down on a bed. she pulled her hat off and ran her fingers thru her hair. then..a voice spoke. "he loves you, you know." Wendy sat up and saw Mable sitting up, staring at her. "M-Mable??" Mable continued to speak. her expression glum, and her voice devoid of emotion. "you're all he ever thinks about. he keeps going on about hor Beautiful, Talented and Funny you are." Wendy stared at Mable. "Dipper?" Mable silently nodded. to which Wendy looked down, stunned. "oh, man.." "he hopes to be with you someday. that's why he gets to 'defensive' when you're around other guys." a thought suddenly popped in Wendy's head. "is..that why he and Robbie??" Mable again silently nodded. "they NEVER liked each other.." began Mable "Dipper cares about you. but, all Robbie sees in you is a 'trophy." Wendy narrowed her eyes, frowning. At first, Wendy considered Robbie her friend. thinking him being a guitarist and being in a band was Cool. but, after discovering that Robbie was working with Abraxas (and, actually laughing when Dipper was shot) Wendy now considers Robbie DEAD to her, and nothing more but 'another monster.' "i..i never knew." said Wendy, finally Mable turned away and sighed sharply. Wendy then got up, walked over and sat beside her. "hey..don't worry, it'll be okay." said Wendy, softly Mable wiped a tear from her eye. "i..i never saw dipper so..so weak. What if he dies??, I don't think i can go on if he's gone!!" as Mable began to cry, Wendy held her in her arms and hugged her tightly. "i..i know how you feel, Believe Me." Hours went by..hours that felt like DAYS. despite their best attempts to stay awake Wendy and Mable eventually slipped into a Deep Sleep. as both females lay on the bed (Mable curled up like a ball in Wendy's arms) Wendy began to dream...dream of something that she'd NEVER dreamed of before. Dreamed...of Her and Dipper. ------Sequence------- an Twenty-Five year old Wendy sat at a table, drinking coffee. as she did, two children ran into the kitchen at a high speed. one was a girl with long flowing brown hair. another was a boy with short bushy red hair. "Linda!!, Jason!! what did i tell you about running in the kitchen??!" said Wendy sternly the two siblings stood still, lookinh 'innocent' "we're Sorry, mommy." said Linda Wendy sighed sharply. "just..don't do it again. you could slip and hurt yourselves." Jason got up on a stool. "Momma..when's daddy coming home??" Wendy took a sip of her coffee. "Jason, you know you're father works Late at nights. he should be back sometime in the afternoon. and, when he does..he'll need his afternoon nap. so, you and your sister had better stay quiet." both Jason and Linda put on a grin and, gestures their hands across their mouths, mimicing a "zip." at that moment..a door opened. "I'M HOOOOOME!!!" called a voice "DADDY!!!" "DADDY!!!" the two children all ran towards a twenty-two year old Dipper Pines. who still sported his blue-and-white 'pinetree' cap, but wore heavier clothes (due to it being Winter.) Dipper knelt down and hugged his son and daughter. "hi, kids..good to see your up." Jason and Linda smiled. "we ALWAYS get up early to see You, daddy." said Linda Dipper smiled. "and, i appretiate that." Wendy smiled, then got up and approached her husband. as then kids walked off, the two adults embraced one another..and, kissed. "welcome back, "dipping sauce." said Wendy with a smile Dipper blushed, then scowled. "(clear throat) w-wendy, Please..not in front of the KIDS." Jason and Linda chuckled silently. Wendy the parted from him and smiled. "so..how was work at the "office." Dipper shrugged. "surprising Busy. but, then..i Would expect the 'paranormal investigation' business to thrive in weird town like Gravity Falls, Oregon." "Yes..but, you were back later than usual." Dipper looked nervous, his eyes darting towards the twins. "yes, well..i was busing doing-" Dipper edged over to Wendy's ear. "c-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s shopping." "oh..gotcha." BEEP-BEEP!!! a schoolbus pulled up near the house. "There's the bus, kids..you'd better get going." said Wendy "AWWW!!" "AW, MAN!!" "No Whining." said Wendy Dipper knelt down to the kids. he kissed Linda on the head, and patted Jason on his. "have a good day at school, kids." "We Will!!" said Jason "we'll TRY." added Linda Wendy handed them their backpacks and lunchboxes. the two then ran out the door and, Dipper and Wendy watched as then got into the bus..which drove off. Wendy then looked back at Dipper. she placed her arms around his neck and smiled. "come here, my Handsome Man." Dipper smiled at her. Wendy then closed her eyes and leaned foward to kiss him. BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! ------of Dream Sequence-------- BUZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! "GAAAAH!!!, WHAA!!?" Wendy was jolted awake by a loud noise (as was Mable) (("Wendy??, Mableeee??")) began Helix voice over an intercomm (("We've just finished converting enough energy. we are nearly ready to begin he Experiment, so Get Over Here!!")) Wendy groaned low. yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes. "you alright??" asked Mable, sensing something was wrong Wendy looked at the young girl. "oh, Y-Yeah: i'm fine. i was just..Dreaming." "about what??" asked Mable, innocently Wendy blushed bright red. "just..Dreaming." "oh." Wendy sighed as she got up off the bed. Mable did so as well, and took Wnedy's hand as the two walked out of the room. as they walked down the long metallic corridor..Wendy was DEEP in thought. ~i can't believe what i was dreaming. me and Dipper, MARRIED...with Children. at least..i think it was a dream. but, it looked and felt So Real!! was it Really just a dream??..or, was it something else. a Vision??, a glimpse of things to come?? was it something that WILL happen??, or what MIGHT happen?? (deep sigh) well..if Dipper doesn't make it then, it'll only be just that: a dream.~ Wendy and Mable eventually made it to the Medical Wing. they greeted by (of all things) Scath Trigon, Abraxas father. "WELL..look who Finally decided to show up." said Scath Wendy scowled at the blue cloaked Demon. "WENDY!!, MABLE!!" began Helix as she approached them "So good of you to join us. Now, just come right with me, so we may watch the "fireworks." as Helix gently pushed them foward..Helix cast a glare at Trigon (who merely scoffed) Mable ran over to Dipper (who was still motionless on a slab) she frowned, then gently touched his forehead, brushing his hair a bit. Wendy also approached. "so..now what??" Helix walked over and smiled. "NOW..the 'Fun' Begins." Helix then looked in another direction. "SCARLETT!!" the furry woman walked over and attached a large tube-like cable to Dipper's chest. Wendy and Mable saw that the cable was connected to some machine of some sort. "Lifeforce ready for extraction, my mistress." said Scarlett Scath approached the group. "Then don't just stand there..LET IT BEGI-" Helix slapped her hand against the Demon's mouth. "this is 'MY' SHIP, Trigon.. 'I' will issue the Commands around here, NOT YOU!!" Trigon grumbled, then put on a fake smile. "OF..course." Helix looked at Scarlett. "Well, don't just Stand There..LET IT BEGIN!!!" Scarlett nodded. "Yes, Madame." Wendy and Mable held their breath as Scarlett approached the machine's console. the woman gripped a lever tightly and jerked it down, causing the machine to spark to life. the machine hummed silent, then grew louder. Mable exclaimed as Dipper's body jerked for a moment. a bright light emitted from the tube. some kind of 'energy' pulsed from Dipper and, traveled thru the tube and into the machine. "Lifeforce Transfer initiated, madame." "Status Report." Scarlett looked at a monitor on the machine. "Two Percent and Counting, Ma'am." "Exellent..." said Helix, grinning sinisterly Wendy held Mable's hand. "don't worry, mable. dipper will be fine, i promise." Mable's eyes were moist. she then silently nodded, though still concerned. "Ten Percent...Fifteen..Twenty-Three!!" as Scarlett read the data out loud, Scath just scoffed. "this is Pointless. if you wanted his soul transfered, 'I' could of used my magic to-" "and, Risk you're own Dark Energies corrupting him??..Not-a-Chance. Besides, my Machine is much, MUCH Safer..and, more Reliable." Scath glared at Helix, all four of his eyes glowing bright red. "you rely on your 'Science' far too much, Helix!!" Helix smirked chuckling as she turned to face the Demon Lord. "oh, I'm Sorry..but, last i checked, YOU were the Head CEO of 'WraithCorp' a company that develops advanced Weapons and "TECHNOLOGY." "Based on PARA-Science!! which is rooted in teh Paranormal and SUpernatural." Helix scoffed at this. "LOOK, i may not have my Full Powers anymore but, that doesn't mean i ever deviated from the realm of Mysticism. not that i expect YOU to understand that!!" "oh, I understand ALOT. i just stick with what i'm good at. that being 'Genetic Manipulation' and 'Cyberobotics" Scath scoffed at Helix. "Human Science is just as Primative and Inferior as the mortal creatures that concocted it!! MAGIC is the True Power in this univers-" "As much as i'd LOVE to continue this debate with you i don't really have time right now." Helix returned to Scarlett. "Progress Report!!" "we have '90%' completion, Madame." said Scarlett "Ninety-Two..Ninety-Five..Ninety-Seven..Ninety-Nine.." the machine hummed loud and Louder. a bright light emitted from within, shooting light rays from every opening. then, it dimmed down as the machine powered down. "so..was that it??" said Scath Wendy and Mable looked at everyone, expecting an answer. Helix eyed Scarlett. "scarlett.." Scarlett looked at the monitor. "Lifeforce Extraction '100%' completed." Trigon stroked his chin..then, approached Dipper's body. he reached over and grasped his wrist, raising the limp limb up. he released it, which dropped down lifelessly. "sooo..is he-??" "for all intents and purposes..YES. that is nothing more but an empty husk of Flesh and Bone." replied Helix Helix approached the machine and opened a door compartment. a bright light spilled out as she did, almost illuminating the area. Wendy and Mable moved closer as Helix grabbed something. she turned to the others, holding a glass orb filled with a bright pulsing energy. it's light was so bright, it was almost like she was holding a "mini-sun." "Behold: the Lifeforce of DIPPER PINE. his Essense, his very Soul!! everthing that is HIM..contained within this simple orb." Helix held the orb containing Dipper's Lifeforce in her palm. her taloned fingers gripping the glass like spider legs. Helix grinned sinisterly. one could tell that deep down..she was enjoying every moment of this. Wendy and Mable approached, staring blankly at the orb. "s-so..That's Dipper." said Wendy, finally "yep." Mable reached over and gently touched the orb. the girl gasped, actually 'feeling' her brother's life within (though, she was unsure HOW to explain such a sensation.) "WONDERFUL, Helix..just wonderful." scoffed Scath "Now, what's "Phase Two??" Helix snapped her fingers. her Robotic and Beastial Troopers then pressed a button encasing Dipper's now "lifeless" body within some kind of capsule. "That will keep the boy's body stable.. at least until it's purged of Dark Energy." Helix grinned. "and, now..for the 'subtitute." Scarlett walked to a console and pressed a button. with a loud click, a large part of the metallic wall opened up. then, something was pushed forward into the room. Wendy and Mable stared in awe at what stood before them: a towering silver/metallic robot with No Face. Scath knew Exactly what it was. "a Cybertronian Protoform??!" Helix smirked to herself. "it's a Blank. an empty body DEVOID of any life." Helix then looked at the lifeforce orb and grinned wide. "that is..until i place Dipper's Lifeforce into the Spark Chamber. should all go well, Dipper Pines will be "reborn" into a Cybertronian..a Robot." Wendy and Mable's jaws dropped. "r-r-r-rooooo-bot??!" "I 'Still' say that this planned is DOOMED to Failure!!" Complained Scarlett "The closest we've ever gotten to Organic-to-Mechanical Tranferance is the 'Molecular Transmutater!!', and THAT only alters bodies themselves. what WE'RE attempting to do is something entirely different!! there is No Guarentee that Human Lifeforce works in the same way as a Cybertronian Spark!!" Helix rolled her eyes, glaring at Scarlett. "Scarlett..a 'Spark' is the LIFEFORCE of Cybertronians. Human or Robot, it's the same basic princible." "Yeah, b-but-" "I've had just about ENOUGH of your complants!!" snapped Helix Helix then marched over to Scarlett. "now, place Dipper 'SPARK' into the SPARK CHAMBER..." Helix forced the orb into Scarlett's hands. "Or, so help me..I'LL BREAK YOU APART AT THE MOLECULAR LEVEL!!!" to enforce this threat, Helix charged her fist with crimsom red electros. (which actually made Trigon smile, impressed at Helix rage) Scarlett gulped hard, then took the orb. "as..you c-command, madame." Scarlett walked off and stepped on a platform. activating a console, it hovered in the air and lifted up to the protoform's chest. the chest opened up, revealing a empty pocket-like chamber within. Scarlett carefully placed the orb containing Dipper's lifeforce within..and, closed it. then (to everyone but Helix's shock and surprise) the robot body began to spark. in a flash of light, the body shifted..growing armor plating over the silver body. when the light settled...the robot now resembled Dipper. it bore a helmet that looked Exactly like his pinetree cap and, chest, arm and leg armor resembled his clothing..only Metallic. "whoooa.." said Wendy, in awe Helix grinned. "Exellent..just as i therorized. the Cybertronian Shell is reacting to Dipper's lifeforce reformatting itself to basicly BECOME Dipper Pines. well..a Robotic version, anyway." Mable walked forward, staring up at the giant robot Dipper. "is he..a-alive??" "no..not yet. like any machine, he requires Power in order to opperate." Helix looked to Trigon. "SCATH, bring the Energon Cubes!!" Scath scowled at her. "I am not one of your LACKIES!!, you can't just-!!" "This is 'MY SHIP', Trigon!! and, i my ship..'I' issue the Commands, now DO-AS-I-SAY!!!" Trigon gritted his teeth, grinding them in anger. he then huffed as he walked off and shortly returned with a cart. he tipped it over, dumping large blue cubes onto the floor. "ahh..ENERGON, the Lifeblood of ALL Cybertronians. with luck, a sufficiant charge from these cubes will jumpstart Dipper's systems and bring him to life." Scarlett lowered down and stacked the energon cubes onto the platform. she then rose back up to Dipper's massive chest, tooke a cube and placed it against the chestplate. Wendy watched in amazment as the cube was obsorbed into the robot. "One Cube down..an about a dozen more to go." said Scarlett after what seemed like an Hour or so Scarlett finally used up the LAST of the cubes. "there..that's all of them. nothing to do now but Wait and see what happens. the group stared at the massive machine and wait... they waited for what felt liek an hour..but, nothing happened. "hmm..whadda ya' know: NOTHING!!" said Trigon with a smirk Mable began to well up in tears. Scarlett then lowered down to Helix. "i told you it wouldn't-" Helix swiped at Scarlett, knocking her down. "SILENCE!!" CREEEEAK... Wendy looked and saw that "Dipper's" left hand was moving slightly. "WAIT..s-somethings happening." the group all looked and watched as the mechanical hand began to move. it then finally clenched into a fist, released..then, clenched again. Helix grinned. "yes...YE-E-ES!! he's Alive, ALIIIIIVE!!!!" Dipper's body hummed as his dark optics lit up, glowing bright blue. he turned his head, looking all around the room. "w-where...am i??" said Dipper Wendy and Mable gasped, almost losing their breath. the robot's voice sounded EXACTLY liek Dipper..only, more mechanical. Helix grinned, then approached Dipper. "my name..is Helix, and i am a friend. it was i (and, i alone) who saved you." Dipper looked at his hand..and, widened his optics, gasping. "Wa-What have you done to me!!?" "Calm Down, Dipper...CALM DOWN, i can explain." Dipper looked down at Helix. "Now..when Abraxas shot at you, he infected you're body with harmful amounts of Dark Energy. my medical staff are attempting to purge it..but, that wouldn've been just as deadly. in order to preserve you life while we work we had to transfer you're lifeforce into a 'temporary' body..the one you have now." Dipper looked at himself again. "i'm...a r-robot??" Helix grinned sinisterly. "YES..a very 'special' robot." Helix walked over to him. "place your hand down, i need to get to you're head." though unsure, Dipper decided to trust Helix and, bent down and opened up his hand. Helix stepped onto his palm to which Dipper raised her up and placed her on his shoulder. Helix then took a Flash Drive from her pocket. "now, i just have to access a port...Ah-Ha!!" Helix inserted the device into Dipper. Dipper exclaimed as his internal systems began downloading something. Helix then removed the flash drive. "exellent..now, put me down." Dipper did just that. Helix took a moment to brush herself off. "Good..now." Helix turned and looked up at Dipper. "Dipper...TRANSFORM." Dipper (as well as Wendy and Mable) eyed her, confused. "w-what??" "Trans..Form. go on, you can do it." Dipper looked nervous. "uhh..o-okay. umm, trans..for-" Suddenly, Dipper's body began to mechanically shift. CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!!! "WHOA, HEY!!, WHAT THE-!!?" Dipper suddenly shifted...into a light blue Long-Nosed Peterbilt Semi-Truck. Wendy and Mable were frozen still, stunned at what they just saw. "Now..Transform BACK." Dipper shifted back into a robotic form. though NOW, his armor resembled 'truck parts' Dipper stared at himself, amazed. "whoooa..." Helix approached him, her hands behind her back. "YOU, my friend are what humans would call: a TRANSFORMER. a robot that can transform into vehicles (and, occasionally animals.)" Dipper looked at Helix. "but..WHY??" Helix looked at Dipper and grinned. "way i see it: if you're gonna trade a fleshy body for a mechanical one then, your better off going for one with Style, Only settle for 'The Best." Dipper was silent, unsure of this. "I'm sure this is Alot to take in. so, take all the time you need to get ajusted to this. in the meantime..i will do everything i can t restore you're original body AND, try and take Gravity Falls back from Abraxas, who has all but Taken Over." Helix turned and walke dover to Trigon. "Scath..i think it's time we talked about you're boy." as Helix and Scath walked off..Wendy and Mable approached 'Dipper.' "d-dipper..are you okay??" asked Mable Dipper head his head, groaning. "y-yeah..i guess so." "okay...TURN INTO A TRUCK AGAIN!!, THAT IS SO COOL!!!" Wendy approached Dipper. "dipper.." Dipper looked down at Wendy. "uh..y-yeah, wendy??" Wendy touched Dipper's massove finger..and, kissed it softly. "thank you for saving me." Dipper cracked a smile. "uhh..y-yeah, no problem." Wendy smiled, happy that her friend was Alive. even if he was a "Big Dipper" now. Category:Fan-Fiction